parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Snoopyladdin
"Snoopyladdin" is KidsChurchClassicsVenture's movie-spoof of 1992 Disney film "Aladdin". Cast *Aladdin - Snoopy (Snoopy) *Jasmine - Belle (Snoopy) *Genie - Balto *Jafar - Gargos (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) *Iago - Hubie (The Pebble and The Penguin) *Abu - Woodstock (Peanuts) *Sultan - Runt (Animaniacs) *Rajah - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) *Peddler - Rayman *Prince Achmed - Mr. Ratburn (Arthur) *Gazeem the Thief - Ed (The Lion King) *Razoul - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Magic Carpet - Cyril Proudbottom (Mr Toad as an Extra) (The Wind in the Willows) *Magic Lamp - Itself *Cave of Wonders - Tiger Spirit (Killer Instinct) *Old Jafar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Elephant Abu - Shep (George of the Jungle 2007) *Razoul's Guards - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) *Woman at the Window - Buster's Mommy (Arthur) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Bo Peep, Jessie and Mrs. Potato Head (Toy Story 1, 2 and 3) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Tula, Roma and Florie (The Hoobs and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Elephant Matriarch (Dumbo) *Necklace Man and Woman - The Guard from the Beginning and Kim Wu (Mulan and Killer Instinct 2/Gold) *Fat Ugly Lady - Elephant Prissy (Dumbo) *Two Hungry Children - Huey and Webby Vanderquack (DuckTales) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Alex and Muffy's Daddy (Madagascar and Arthur) *Omar; Melon Seller - Magilla Gorilla *Pot Seller - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Nut Seller - Rafiki (The Lion King) *Necklace Seller - Murray the Hippo (Sly Cooper) *Fish Seller - Waluigi (Mario Bros,) *Fire Eater - Roger (Tekken New World) *Boy wanting an apple - TipTup (Diddy Kong Racing Series) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Stromboli (Pinocchio) *Laddie' Dog Genie - Police Dog Beagle (With Police Dog Bloodhound as an Extra) (Creature Comforts America) *Rabbit Genie - Alan the Aardvark (64 Zoo Lane) *Dragon Genie - Eillot (Pete's Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Caitlyn D., Whitney P., and Aleia (Kids Church Classics and WarioWare Smooth Moves) *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep *Camel Abu - Camille (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) *Duck Abu - Sonia (Make Mine Music) *Ostrich Abu - M.E.R.C. (Miles From Tomorowland) *Turtle Abu - Snap (Lucky Duck) *Car Abu - Ricardo Racecar (Doc Mcstuffins) *Old Man Genie - Grandpa Dave (Arthur) *Little Boy Genie - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2) *Fat Man Genie - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *75 Golden Camels - Themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Bob the Tomato (VeggieTales) *53 Purple Peacocks - Themselves *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Madame Blueberry (VeggieTales: Madame Blueberry) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Itselves *Leopard Genie - Leopard (Creature Comforts America) *Goat Genie - Goat (with Duck as an Extra) (Creature Comforts America) *Harem Genie - King (Tekken) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Themselves *60 Elephants - Themselves *Llamas - Themselves *Bears and Lions - Themselves *Brass Bands - The band (Mickey Mouse's The Prince and the Pauper) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Lars Alexandersson (Tekken New World) *Super-Spy Genie - Gadget Boy *Teacher Genie - Mrs. Puff (Spongebob Squarepants) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Submarine Genie - Grampus (TUGS) *One of Flamingos - Featherstone (Gnomeo and Juilet) *Gigantic Genie - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Rajah as Cub - Baby Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh Babies) *Abu as Toy - Toy Woodstock *Snake Jafar - Hydra (Hercules) *Cheerlander Genies - Balto Characters (Balto) *Genie Jafar - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven 2) Scenes #Snoopyladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night #Snoopyladdin Part 2 - Snoopy On the Run/"One Jump Ahead" #Snoopyladdin Part 3 - Snoopy Fights with Prince Mr. Ratburn/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" #Snoopyladdin Part 4 - Princess Belle's Dream #Snoopyladdin Part 5 - Runt and Gargos' Conversation #Snoopyladdin Part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace/Gargos' Evil Plan #Snoopyladdin Part 7 - Snoopy's Arrested #Snoopyladdin Part 8 - Snoopy Escapes with a Tiger #Snoopyladdin Part 9 - The Tiger Spirit (The Cave of Wonders) #Snoopyladdin Part 10 - The Amazing All-Powerful Balto #Snoopyladdin Part 11 - "Friend Like Me" #Snoopyladdin Part 12 - Runt Upbraids Gargos #Snoopyladdin Part 13 - Snoopy's First Wish #Snoopyladdin Part 14 - Gargos Makes His Movie/"Prince Snoopali" #Snoopyladdin Part 15 - Runt Rides on Cyril Proudbottom #Snoopyladdin Part 16 - Snoopy Argues with Balto/Snoopy Goes to Belle #Snoopyladdin Part 17 - "A Whole New World" #Snoopyladdin Part 18 - Snoopy Almost Spill the Beans/Snoopy and Belle's Kiss #Snoopyladdin Part 19 - Snoopy Gets Ambushed/Balto Saves Snoopy's Life #Snoopyladdin Part 20 - Gargos Gets Exposed #Snoopyladdin Part 21 - Snoopy Depression/Hubie Steals the Lamp #Snoopyladdin Part 22 - Runt's Announcement/Balto's New Master is Gargos #Snoopyladdin Part 23 - Gargos' Dark Wishes #Snoopyladdin Part 24 - "Snoopali (Reprise)" #Snoopyladdin Part 25 - The Ends of The Earth #Snoopyladdin Part 26 - Snoopy Vs. Gargos #Snoopyladdin Part 27 - Happy Ending in Agrabah/"A Whole New World (Reprise)" #Snoopyladdin Part 28 - End Credits Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Cast Video List Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:KidsChurchClassicsVenture